Dear Sacha
by Heyimaturtle
Summary: What i hope happend after Luc left Holby.


**_Dear Sacha,_**

**_ I decided to take your advice, something I'm not generally good at doing. You told me to go home. Only, home is something I've never really had in a conventional sense. So, I decided to do something else, to take a leap of faith, and spend some time doing nothing, maybe find a lagoon somewhere._**

**_I hear kerala is nice. I've spent far too long inside my own head and that's never a good place to be. So, I'm going to try something radical. _**

Months later, the sun shone heavily against Luc's head. He was sweaty and hot as he carried his backpack through the crowded market.

He now found himself in India, kerala to be precise. He'd been travelling for about three months and there had been no sign of her yet.

Eddi smiled looking over the river, picking a flower from the glass and dropping it into the green water, watching it float. Eight months since she'd left Luc in the car park, nine months since she'd walked away. She stood up, walking away from the river and towards the town.

Luc gazed over the views, looking at the stalls. He had not quite come accustomed to the culture of India  
Not looking where he was going Luc accidentally bumped into someone. Luc frowned helping the man pick up his fruit; Luc began to speak in Indian which translated to "I'm sorry, do you speak English?"  
The man looked at Luc nodding slowly "small" he replies  
Luc smiled "woman, named Eddi?"  
The man nodded once again "my wife... Hospital nurse"  
Luc grinned "please, where?"  
The man smiled "I lead"

The man led Luc to a small hospital in the town it was old, large architectural beauty lined the walls like Christmas decorations.  
The man introduced Luc to a Scottish man  
"Eddi" the fruit man smiled  
Luc frowned "thank you" he turned to the Scottish man " I'm looking for my friend Eddi, she's a woman quite short brown hair" Luc asked  
The man shook his head "sorry mate, I don't know any other Eddi around here"  
Luc sighed "thank you anyway" he said shaking the male Eddi's hand politely

Luc felt down in his luck, maybe she had moved on from this place, on to another. It can't be easy to stay in a place where you have no family, no connections, in fact, he knew how that felt.

"Hi, sorry to disturb but you don't happen to have any jobs for nurses at the moment do you?" a woman at reception asked, Luc froze could it be? The receptionist shook her head and the woman began to walk away Luc began to run making it all the way out the door and towards the woman.

He touched her shoulder and she turned, it wasn't her.  
"Sorry'' Luc breathed

He moved towards the pavement his head falling into his hand, his heart hurt.

"Are you hurt?" Asked a small voice.  
Luc shook his head "yeah it's just been a really tough day''  
"Luc?"  
Luc looked up to be met with those green eyes "Eddi"  
Eddi laughed "what the hell are you doing here?" She asked  
"We have a lot to talk about"

Eddi led Luc to the river  
"It's a long a story" he said sitting down on the grass  
"Start at the beginning" she said falling beside him  
"I never knew my father, he just wasn't around. My mother had a range of boyfriends, one beat me, he liked to lock me in closets. My mother died when I turned eighteen. I joined the army where I met a beautiful woman and fell in love with her and asked her to marry me, I got drunk one night and she got shot...I was too drunk to operate on her, she died. Three years later I found myself on a hospital roof with some crazy pixie haired girl telling me not to jump, I knew she hated me at first but we grew closer and then I left her, all alone because I was scared, when I came back she had a new boyfriend who had encouraged her into drugs he left soon after I arrived, sadly she did too except with her brother. After she left I had a breakdown, it wasn't her fault it was a build up of all the bad things coming at once, I did something stupid, Michael sent me to a physiatrist. But the boss found out and I got sacked, Sacha told me I should go home"  
Eddi breathed beside him "Sacha tells you to go home so you come to India"  
Luc shrugged "home is where the heart is, so they say"  
"Your mad" Eddi said quietly  
Luc frowned "you want the truth?"  
Eddi laughed awkwardly "there's more?"  
Luc smiled taking her hand nervously and looking into her eyes " I have no money in my pockets, no home, no fresh clothes but I know I found you, and because of that I have no other worries" he said awkwardly pushing a piece of hair away from her cheek "marry me" he whispers  
Eddi breathed "Sorry this is a lot to think about" Eddi frowned  
Luc scoops her up into his arms "don't think about it then, just jump, do something radical"  
Eddi laughs " I wish it were that easy Luc you can't just turn up here and expect me to fall into your arms"  
Luc felt like he'd been stripped bare and stabbed in the heart "of course" he grabbed his backpack before starting to walk away  
"Luc..." Eddi started walking behind him  
"Just wait" she said grabbing his wrist but he just kept walking dragging her along side him she got in front of him wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head in his chest "yes I will marry you okay? Stubborn man"  
Luc looked shocked his eyes bore into hers as he stroked her neck he leaned Down and swiped his lips over hers " Eddi McKee I am so deeply madly in love with you"  
Eddi laughed "never would of guessed what with you travelling half way across the country to find me"

The following Christmas Luc found himself back at Holby,

''Hey buddy'' he said clasping Sacha's shoulder

Sacha grinned ''you're back?'' he looked around slightly disappointed

Luc frowned handing him a postcard.

**_Dear Sacha, _**

**_ How are you? I bet you're dying to know about what I've been up too._**

**_Well let me start at the beginning. I met someone, my fiancé'. She's beautiful and she makes me truly happy, I'm sorry it's been about 11 months since we last spoke. I hope the festivities are going well, in fact by the time you read this letter maybe we can ask you ourselves?_**

Sacha shook his head ''we?''

Luc laughed ''my fiancé' ''

Sacha looked worried ''I thought you were going after Eddi''

''He did'' said a voice from behind the pair

''hey honey'' Eddi said pecking Luc on the lips lightly ''was just catching up with chantelle…''

Sacha stood there shocked

Eddi laughed ''aren't you going to hug me fatty?''


End file.
